mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Colette Lynn
Colette Lynn (July 12th, 1977) was adopted by Georgina Lynn when she was a baby. She has no idea who her parents are, but she is happily adopted. She has an older adoptive sister in Ginny Lynn. Growing up she and her foster sister weren't very close. They were fairly distant. But she was close with Ginny's daughter, Cyan Lynn. When she turned 18 years old she started training to be an assassin known as The Pie Maker. Colette's natural talent at mimicing handwriting came in very useful, as her callsign was suicide with a note left behind. She'd often send flowers to the funeral afterwards. She always felt bad about killing people. But she felt good about doing a good job. So she was always conflicted. She knew about Cyan being an assassin, but not until after Cyan was shot by Slayer. She was one of the escorts for Cyan after the Elder Council's attempt on her life. She also aided her neice by taking out assassins that were sent after her while in the hospital. Colette is strange for an assassin, as she often visits the funeral of her victims, and brings comfort food to the family. =Early Life= Colette was adopted by Georgina Lynn. Growing up she and her foster sister Ginny weren't very close. Ginny was often jealous of her. But she and Cyan Lynn, Ginny's daughter would often get along very well. Colette was always interested in baking. It was one of her favorite hobbies. She was told she was adopted when she was just 5 years old, but she's never minded. In fact, she's happy to have been able to be with a wonderful family. She feels that her mother probably left her for a good reason, and even if she didn't, it doesn't matter to her. She has always been capable of forging signatures, though she never used the skill on her report card. Only to help people out. =Becoming an Assassin= Colette trained to become an assassin when she turned 18. Her skill at forging signatures and handwriting helped her in her training. When she finished training, she started killing people by faking suicide for them. She'd often hang them, and then write a suicide note for them. She felt this was the nicest way to kill people, so everyone would have closure. Colette often would visit the funerals of her victims and bring pies to them. Thus she called herself "The Pie Maker". =Aiding Cyan Lynn= When she learned that Cyan was in the hospital after being shot, she killed the 17th ranked assassin after he was assigned to kill Cyan. She didn't think that was very nice. She also assisted her neice by helping to escort her to Langley. Though they were ambushed. After that, she went into the wind for a while. She eventually bought a house in Indigo Bay to help set up Cyan's cover there to take down Arcturus. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini murders, Colette lived in Indigo Bay. She was questioned by investigators. She wasn't a suspect however. She was a bit disappointed by that. She continued helping her neice with her assignment. She also helped her figure out that Slayer was Travis Downs. Colette would often bake pies for people in town. =Later Life= Colette continued living in Indigo Bay for a while before leaving. =Quotes= "I make pies, and people dead. I don't make pies dead. I don't think pies are technically alive. Though if they are it's kind of sad, because we eat them. And then we're all murderers. And that's so horrible! I know it's weird that I say that as an assassin, but it's true!" "That's too bad. Cause now I have to kill you. And that's going to get blood all over your nice new carpet. I'm so sorry. But don't worry! I've written a suicide note for your family. Don't want them to be wondering why their father and husband had to die. I'm very good at mimicing handwriting. And I know how to make it look like you wrote it yourself. I'm just smart like that. So... I'm really sorry about this. I'd tell you to send me the dry cleaning bill, but you kind of can't." "Oh, it'd be very nice if they'd let Cyan get out of the hospital. Maybe send her some flowers. You know a sorry card. Saying "Sorry I tried to kill you'" It's what I'd do." "Sorry if I shoot you somewhere that's not vital. I mean to hit the parts that will kill you, so it'll be quick. I dont' really like guns. They're kind of messy." "If we die, do we get fluffy cloud heaven? I mean... karma is a strange thing. I mean if you believe in karma that is. But I think killing bad people might cancel out killing people. I mean if I were being the judge, and someone said they killed someone, I might be like "oh my, you're not such a good person. Sorry, but you're going to... well some non-denominational place that conforms to everyone's beliefs when you are bad." But if they said that they killed some bad people I might be like "Oh, then I guess paradise is still on the table. Were you nice to your parents?" Cause being nice to your parents is important..." "Cherry Pie, Apple Pie, Rhubarb Pie. Is Rhubarb a fruit?" "Very close. We're like sisters! Hmm... we ARE sisters. Well foster sisters. Does that Count? I think it does." "Hmm... I think that they shouldn't have killed children. If I were a serial killer -- and I'm totally not by the way, then I wouldn't kill children. That's not nice. I mean... it's not nice killing anyone. But I think everyone should just agree to leave children alone. That'd be nice. Just a... "You know, I'm a crazy serial killer. But I promise not to murder anyone under the age of 18.... 20 just to be safe. I mean that's just wrong, I know I'm crazy. But even I know I shouldn't do that."" "Oh not much! Just that... well before this, nobody really knows where we came from. Maybe it was Croatia. Or maybe it was China! Or oohh! Maybe the moon! Or Mars! Or Venus. I like Venus better." - On the Lynn family roots "Oh, it's nice! Isn't it nice? Aside from the murders I mean. Ohh! I'm part of a murder mystery. I'm kind of upset that I'm not a suspect! Ohh! Do you think they could make me a suspect?!" "Because I never get to be one! I think that it'd be fun. They'd be saying "OHhh! Who's the new girl in town! I bet she's the killer!" And who knows maybe I would have been!" "Oh I don't kill people. No. That would not be nice. But if I was a suspect, maybe I would!" "Oh No, I'm not saying that at all! I'm saying that if I was a suspect, I might be the killer. And if I might be the killer, I might have killed people! That wouldn't be nice though." "Oh of course not! I mean, that would not be very nice for me to do would it? I mean... even if I did need something more than someone else, well! How could I be sure that I needed it more?" - on stealing Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Assassins Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:MISTX0